The Importance of Being Earnest
by JolieFille
Summary: Lately Ginny's been receiving mixed vibes from Pansy Parkinson, which doesn't make sense...It was Pansy, a pug-faced Slytherin. And she...she was a redheaded "Weasel"...These vibes weren't making sense...but what's more...why did she even care?


Author's Note: This is a one-shot fic; It was a response to a challenge made on to write an April fools day fic, incorporating the song, "All the Things She Said" by T.A.T.U. Anyway, hope you enjoy : )

The Importance of Being Earnest

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_This is not enough_

Pansy Parkinson glanced sideways from her table of Slytherin girls, watching Ginny Weasley walk passed her and turn the corner, disappearing behind an aisle of bookshelves in the Hogwarts library. She glanced shortly at her friend, Millicent, who sat next to her, before getting up.

"I'll be back," Pansy said quietly, "I'm going to get us some more reference books…"

As Pansy turned the corner and headed down the same aisle, she spotted her, in the middle of the aisle. She was standing on her toes, trying to reach a book on the top shelf. Pansy smiled amusedly as she walked towards herm pulling her wand out from underneath her robes as she did so.

The redhead turned abruptly at hearing Pansy's footsteps. She looked at her, but quickly returned to her task of trying to reach her book. Pansy could have sworn that quick look was one of defiance…

"Accio…"

The book immediately flew from the shelf, and landed in Pansy's hands.

"Excuse me," Ginny said, narrowing her eyes at the smug looking girl, "that was mine...if you don't mind"—

Ginny stopped short as Pansy extended the book out to her.

"Who said I minded?" Pansy asked in an innocent voice, though she continued to eye her smugly.

Ginny simply stared. What the hell was she playing at? Still staring, Ginny took the book from her. "Er…"

"Right. Later, Weasley…" She replied coolly. She ran her long fingers through her dark hair, and turning on her heel, Pansy stalked passed Ginny, but stopped when she reached the end of the aisle. Careful to avoid the redhead's stare, Pansy looked straight ahead and began to run her finger along the rows of books, as if she were in search for a particular title.

"Er…thanks…"

Pansy turned around to see Ginny standing a few feet away from her, hugging her book tightly. Usually quite confident looking, with her head held up high, Ginny Weasley was now looking like the timid girl she had been when she first entered Hogwarts.

"No problem." Pansy replied, going back to browsing the books. But Ginny did not move. She stood in her place, looking at Pansy curiously.

"What are you playing at?" she asked suddenly, frowning at Pansy.

Pansy cocked an eyebrow at her in surprise. "Nothing," she said, taking on her innocent voice again. "What, did you think Slytherins were incapable of civility or something?"

Ginny continued to frown at her. "Well, you all had us believing that…Seriously though, whatever you're trying to pull, it's not going to work…"

Pansy reached forward and picked out a few books from the shelf and continued on her way. "Right then…"

As she turned the corner and headed to the next aisle of bookshelves, Pansy could see in the corner of her eye the petite redhead staring after her, still looking quite bemused.

Later that evening, Ginny poked listlessly at her dinner as she listened to her boyfriend of seven months, Dean Thomas, rant about advanced potions.

"That Snape…" he complained, stabbing at one his potatoes, "giving us all this work…stupid wanker, he is…"

"Yea…" Ginny said for about the fourth time during dinner, though she only vaguely heard what Dean was saying. Her attention was currently being drawn towards the diners at the Slytherin table…Several of the Slytherin girls had gathered around Draco Malfoy, listening to him brag about their latest Quidditch victory over Hufflepuff. They all listened to him keenly, except one girl, who sat on the outskirts of the group. She ran a hand through her short, bobbed hair, which she seemed to have a habit of doing, and looking quite bored. She quite casually glanced up, making eye contact with Ginny.

At the sudden share of glances, Ginny immediately turned her attention back to her dinner.

What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she looking at Pansy? So she gave her a book…kudos to her for acting like a decent human being for a change. But why? What could possibly cause Pansy Parkinson to act courteous towards her, a so called muggle-loving Gryffindor that she was…a Weasley…and what's more, why did she, Ginny, even care?

"Hey, Ginny, are you going to eat that?"

"Huh?" She glanced up from her dinner to see Dean pointing at her slice of cheesecake. "Oh, yea…take it…"

"Thanks! Er, you sure?" Dean asked as he dug his fork into the dessert.

"Positive…you know I don't like cheesecake…"

"Oh, that's right…" Dean laughed as he stuffed a forkful of cheesecake into his mouth. "To'lly f'got 'bout dat…"

"That's alright…" Ginny said, smiling slightly as she turned back to her dinner. As she worked through her potatoes, she caught another glimpse of the brunette…she was looking at her! But as quickly as she noticed, the girl turned back to her dinner. She couldn't believe this…Pansy Parkinson was stealing glances at her…and they weren't just glances…there was something in her eyes…a look of wanting…

'Wanting? Did I just think that thought?'

'Yes, you did. You think Pansy Parkinson wants you…'

'She doesn't want me…she's a Slytherin!'

'Who cares if she's a Slytherin…she's a girl!'

Ginny glanced sideways at Dean, who had now devoured the slice of cheesecake and was talking excitedly to her brother Ron about the upcoming Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw quidditch match. Ginny frowned. How could she remember Pansy's house before remembering her sex? She's a girl! That's sufficient reason to think that Pansy liking her was ludicrous… She sighed. It was potions…she had a hard time in potions today, that's why her mind was slipping…But were her hormones slipping too? She was sitting with there, pondering on the idea of Pansy liking her, the same way she'd wonder about Seamus Finnigan or Justin Finch-Fletchley liking her…there was something quite unnerving about that…

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost_

_If I'm asking for help it's only because_

_Being with you has opened my eyes_

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

Ginny's wonderment, however, was short lived. The following evening, she found herself storming out of the Gryffindor common room, not thinking, not caring about anything or anyone…she had her own miseries to wallow in…

"Pine fresh…" she muttered, as she reached the portrait that hid the prefects' bathroom. She stepped inside and slammed the door shut, not caring if she disturbed anyone. As Ginny turned around though, she met complete silence. She had the entire bathroom to herself.

'Stupid men…' she thought as leaned against the cold wall and fell to the floor. 'Stupid Dean…she should've been more attentive to that idiot, so he wouldn't go running to other girls…and stupid Ron too, for butting in and beating Dean Thomas to a pulp…now they all had detentions, along with Harry Potter, who hadn't even done anything, but was given a detention for just "being there and not trying to stop it", according to Professor Snape, who seemed to enjoy punishing students for sport…

Just then the door creaked open, and in strode Pansy Parkinson, with a bathrobe tucked under her arm.

"Oh!" Ginny said suddenly, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Pansy asked, walking over to Ginny's side and kneeling next to her.

Ginny stared at her in disbelief. She actually looked concerned…

"Yea, I'm fine…" Ginny said quietly. "I uh…sorry, I'll leave you to your bath…" She made to get up, but was immediately held down by Pansy.

"No, don't worry about it. This isn't my bathroom, you know…sit here and sulk for as long as you'd like…"

And with that, Pansy stood up and headed towards one of the pool-sized bathtubs and began turning on several faucets. Before long, the bathroom was filled with an aroma of lavender.

"So...boyfriend dumped you?" she asked as she began to unbutton her blouse.

"What do you care?" Ginny said rudely as she curled up into a ball, burying her head in her arms and legs. She heard the sound of Pansy tossing her blouse to the floor. She then heard her unzip her skirt…

"Just asking…I don't know why you're getting all worked up, Dean was a complete idiot anyway…" Pansy replied coolly as she dipped her toe in the water, and then leaned forward to adjust the temperature with one of the knobs. "Besides," she added, when she realized Ginny wasn't going to deny that fact, "You don't seem terribly interested in him either…"

Ginny looked up at Pansy, who has just gone into the bathtub, and frowned. "What makes you think I wasn't interested in him? We went out for seven months!"

Pansy leaned her head back in the tub, allowing her hair to get wet. "So?" she said, "quantity doesn't mean quality…anyway, if he's cheating, that means he doesn't appreciate you. You should always be in a relationship with someone who appreciates you. That's why I dumped Draco…"

"Really…I heard he dumped you"—

"Well, he didn't!" Pansy snapped. She immediately turned her back on Ginny and swam to the other end of the tub. She heard Pansy sniff heavily. Were her ears playing tricks on her? Was Pansy Parkinson crying…over something she, Ginny Weasley had said?

"Er, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" Ginny's voice trailed off. She was _apologizing_ to Pansy Parkinson, after breaking up with her boyfriend only an hour ago…What was wrong with the world today?

"Nevermind…" Pansy said, turning around to face Ginny. She was submerged in the bath from the shoulders down, and Ginny silently thanked God that there were enough bubbles in the bath to cover Pansy's body. She would feel extremely uncomfortable otherwise…But why should she? Her body was just like hers…and it wasn't as if she had never seen a nude woman before…she lived with four other girls after all…So what was the difference between her roommates and Pansy?

"I better go…" Ginny said, as she slowly began to back away from the tub. Her eyes however, never left Pansy's profile.

"Right….later Ginny…" Pansy replied as she began to fuss with one of the faucets that drew out bath oil from it.

Ginny shut the door behind her and began to make her way back to her dormitory. That was the first time Pansy had referred to her by her first name. In fact, Ginny was almost certain that had been the first time any Slytherin had addressed her by her first name…

_I keep asking myself, wondering how_

_I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out_

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me_

_Nobody else so we can be free_

Pansy muttered a spell to dry her hair as she got out of the bathtub. She smiled inwardly as she looked onto the spot where Ginny had curled up only minutes ago. Silly girl…she was completely clueless. Clueless of her own feelings, and probably clueless about her own identity for that matter. Of course, she wasn't altogether to blame…The poor pathetic Gryffindor had been swayed a bit…

Oh, how she enjoyed being manipulative and conniving…The girl was probably wandering down the corridors right now, wondering why she, Pansy Parkinson, had become so nice to her…She smiled at the thought of what tomorrow would bring...It would be perfect…the ultimate humiliation… But after tomorrow, Pansy would go back to being normal…

Pansy thought of the very brief conversation they had had. Ginny crying over her pathetic excuse for a boyfriend…Ginny accusing Pansy of being dumped by Draco… Of course, it was true, he had dumped her…but telling Ginny that she had dumped Draco seemed much more fitting for the circumstances…

She smiled inwardly as she remembered Ginny apologizing for making her cry…She hadn't planned on crying, but doing so seemed to add dramatics, which always worked in her favor. She probably had Ginny's sympathies now…But why…why had she even shed tears in the first place? Of course, she had been hurt when Draco broke up with her—especially for another girl—for her own friend, Millicent, who was apparently, in Draco's eyes, prettier than she. Not that there was anything wrong with crying…after all, it had only occurred a few weeks ago. But crying at Ginny Weasley's words…and she had said it so innocently…

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_This is not enough_

_This is not enough_

Ginny pulled her blanket over her head and moaned as she heard her roommates bicker the following morning over something or the other…

"Ginny, are you coming down to breakfast or what?" her friend Janet asked irritably, shaking Ginny by the shoulder.

"Later…" Ginny grumbled.

"Fine…" Janet replied. A few seconds later the door slammed shut, leaving Ginny alone in her bed. Her head was pounding, and she was suffocating under her blankets from the heat…and yet she continued to lie in bed. It wasn't fair. It was a Saturday morning…she was supposed to be well slept and fresh…and yet she wasn't. She had gone to bed late, and then tossed and turned half the night, unable to clear her mind of the swarm of thoughts in her head. And even her sleep hadn't been peaceful. She had seen Pansy, standing there in the Gryffindor common room, in front of Ginny, and was taunting her, in front of all her fellow Gryffindors. It had felt quite humiliating, though Ginny couldn't remember what had been said…

Why was Pansy Parkinson on her mind all of a sudden? Why had that pug-faced Slytherin taken over her thoughts? And it certainly wasn't helping that the kept crossing paths…Maybe she should stay in bed and skip breakfast…

Ginny rolled out of bed as her stomach rumbled in protest for the third time in five minutes…partly though because she remembered it was April 1st: Fred and George's birthday. She got on all fours and reached under her bed and pulled out a large package wrapped in brown paper. She and Ron had gone to the apothecary's shop on their last Hogsmeade visit and together they bought the twins a set of poisons and venoms that they could "experiment" with for the purpose of product expansion for their successful joke shop in Diagon Alley.

Upon washing up and making a quick change of clothes, Ginny headed out to the owlery to have the gift sent out. Once inside, she picked a large, tawny owl, which looked strong enough to make the long journey to the Burrow, carrying a heavy package. As she tied the package to the feet of the bird, Ginny wondered if Pansy would still be at breakfast. Maybe she should take more time with the package…give Pansy more time to get out of the great hall…but if she didn't hurry, Ginny would miss breakfast altogether…

"I don't need breakfast…" Ginny muttered aloud.

'Uh, yes you do…' she thought, 'you've got quidditch practice in half an hour…you'll collapse off your broomstick without some food in your stomach…'

She sighed as she watched the owl fly off in the distance. Breakfast it is then…

Ginny wrung her hands as she made her way down the empty corridors that led to the great hall. She should've told one of her friends to just nick some food for her and bring it to their dormitory...But then she'd have to explain why she wanted to avoid the damn hall….

"Oh!"

Lost in her thoughts, Ginny had turned the corner and accidentally ran right smack into someone…

"Sorry…" Ginny said quickly as she jumped back, slightly startled. Of all people to run into…

"It's alright…" Pansy replied, her hand immediately going to her hair. "Heading to breakfast?"

"Er…yes…" Ginny replied. She forced a small smile and walked on.

'Well, that was awkward,' Ginny thought to her self, 'at least I'm safe'—

"I'm actually heading back there myself…" Pansy said, who had quickly caught up with Ginny.

Ginny looked at her curiously. "Really? You seemed to be going in the opposite direction as me…"

"Oh, well…" Pansy absently ran her fingers through her hair again as she thought… "Well…I was going to breakfast…but then…I thought I left my wand in my dormitory, so I was going to double back…but then"—Pansy pulled her wand out from her robes—"realized I had it all along…" she said with a small smile.

Ginny simply nodded. As they continued to walk together, Ginny balled her fists tightly, struggling to bear the long silence.

"Listen, Ginny…" Pansy started in a tone that seemed to cut the silence like a knife. Ginny looked up at her immediately, with a mix of anticipation and uncertainty. "I uh…I'm sorry about…how my friends and I have acted towards you…you and Gran—Hermione, in particular…we've been quite mean all these years…"

Ginny stared at her in disbelief. Pansy Parkinson, ringleader of Slytherin girls, was apologizing to her, Ginny Weasley? It was one thing if she were putting on airs and being nice…but now she was apologizing…

"…I know," Pansy continued, "this sounds a bit…random, and possibly weird, coming from me…but I do, most sincerely mean it…"

Ginny stared into Pansy's eyes. She looked and sounded so earnest…

"Thanks…" Ginny said slowly. "And…sorry too, I guess…we…well, no, Hermione's an angel…I should say 'I'…I haven't been the nicest to you guys either…"

"You give a lot of credit to Hermione…" Pansy said as they headed down a small staircase together.

Ginny smiled slightly. "She deserves a lot of credit…she's got endless patience with people…well, except with my brother, but that's understandable. I don't expect anyone to have patience with him. He can be quite the git at times…"

Pansy let out a small laugh. "Yes…I heard he beat up Dean yesterday…quite rightfully, I'm sure…"

Ginny also laughed. "Yes, I suppose…but he landed us all detention with his temper…"

"I'm sure he was just trying to be a good big brother…" Pansy offered.

Ginny nodded, looking at Pansy with slight amazement at her consideration.

"So…how are you? With Dean, I mean…you over him?" Pansy asked.

"Oh…well…I don't know…" Ginny muttered. It was true. They had only broken up yesterday, and yet, Dean hardly ever came up in her thoughts. Ginny had been too occupied with other things to think about him…Though now that she thought of it…Maybe she didn't miss him that much…

"Well, if you're not…you'll get over him soon enough…" Pansy said in a matter-of-fact tone as she once again ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't think he really deserved you anyway…you could do so much better than him…"

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at her. "Really? You know he's one of the best looking Gryffindors…"

"Oh yeah…well," Pansy glanced shortly at Ginny as they stopped at the entrance of the great hall. "You deserve much better…"

Ginny nodded slowly. "Thanks…" and she really meant it. No one had bothered to tell her that, except for Hermione, who barely had time to console her, what with her prefect duties and schoolwork, and two stupid friends to look after to keep her busy…

Ginny looked up, quite startled as she felt Pansy's cold, soft hand on her forearm. She felt herself being pulled slightly closer to the sixth year Slytherin, close enough that she could hear her breathe…

"You really do deserve someone better…" Pansy repeated, this time in a softer voice. Ginny dared not look her in the eye. Emotions swirled through her body as she felt Pansy's touch. She didn't know what to feel…and the utter state of confusion made her want to hurl…

Pansy leaned still closer, running her hand up to Ginny's shoulder… "Someone who actually wants you…" she said still softer.

Ginny inhaled slightly at these words, looking now wide-eyed at Pansy, whose face was now only a few inches from hers. She nodded slowly. "Uh huh…"

"Are you ashamed of wanting someone like that?" She said in an almost whisper, glancing shortly at the crowd of students who watched the scene aptly from their respective house tables.

Before Ginny could so much as contemplate an answer, she felt Pansy's lips brush against her cheek. There was a rush of murmur sweeping through the great hall, but it slowly drowned out of Ginny's ears as she closed her eyes and was taken away by Pansy's scent. She smelled of an exotic scent…like the Egyptian musk she had once grown familiar with during her trip to Cairo a few years back…She inhaled the scent, but immediately put her breath on hold when she felt Pansy's lips press against her own…

She could hear Ron's shout of indignation…and someone whistling…but it all sounded so distant and fuzzy…Oh dear, this had gone too far…She should pull away from her immediately…slap her, maybe…fight it…do _something_…and yet she didn't. Ginny's arms hung limply at her sides…

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault but I want her so much_

_Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain_

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

Pansy forced her lips harder against Ginny's as she heard the students in the background react. She couldn't let Ginny back down…not just yet…Not that she really needed to hold her at bay. Ginny hadn't even attempted to push her away…In fact…Pansy deepened the kiss as she felt Ginny's hands clutch her blouse, though she wanted more to pull away…emotions filled her head…She had been in control all along, and now Ginny had stepped up…she was losing control…she was getting lost…

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me_

'_cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

She had had it…

Pansy pulled away slowly from Ginny, struggling to keep her countenance as she looked deeply into the redhead's eyes.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, Ginny…" she whispered, her lip brushing against Ginny's ear as she did so.

"What?" Ginny asked, in what seemed to be an attempt at a whisper, but came out as a soft squeak.

Pansy backed away slightly and smiled complacently.

"April Fools…" she said in a booming voice.

The hall erupted with laughter, and Ginny stared in bewilderment as the brunette headed to her table of fellow Slytherins, many of whom were cheering or clapping for their heroine. She looked down at the floor, knowing immediately that her friends were watching her. She couldn't look at them…It was too humiliating…simply imagining the shocked looks of Hermione and Ron…of Harry…of _Dean_…She could hear Seamus Finnigan asking Colin Creevy for a copy of the pictures when he got them developed…

_Mother looking at me_

_Tell me what do you see?_

_Yes, I've lost my mind_

"Brilliant, Pansy…absolutely brilliant!" Millicent laughed as she pat her friend on the shoulder. "Oh, the look on that Weasel's face…it was priceless!"

"Thanks…" Pansy replied with a grin. "Seduction's a natural talent for me, you know…"

"Yeah, no kidding…" came a voice from behind them. Pansy and Millicent turned around to see Draco staring at Pansy, looking quite amused.

"Oh, Blaise _just_ got here, he missed it!" Millicent said with a giggle, pointing at the hall entrance. "I need to fill him in!" and with that, Millicent left the two alone.

"_That_," said Draco, putting an arm around Pansy, "…was very hot."

Pansy laughed. "Why, thank you. But be careful, your girlfriend might hear.." she said, nudging her head in Millicent's direction.

"She can sod off…" Draco replied. "I've uh…been missing your…natural talent for seduction. Maybe you could do a little demonstration for me later? Hogsmeade next week, you know…"

"I'll be expecting chocolates and flowers then…" Pansy replied with a smile as she turned on her heel and went to join her friends in the April Fools' celebration.

She glanced over at the Gryffindor table only once, to see the defeated looking redhead slouched over, with her face in her hands, and surrounded by several of her friends who seemed to be talking comfortingly to her, all while sharing awkward glances with each other. Part of her enjoyed the attention she was receiving from her fellow Slytherins, but a part of her wanted to walk over to the Gryffindor table and take a seat next to Ginny…

_Daddy looking at me_

_Will I ever be free?_

_Have I crossed the line?_

Lyrics by T.A.T.U., _All The Things She Said_


End file.
